


The Legend of Seshora

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Card Games, Childhood Trauma, Fantasy, Flowers, Gen, Gods, Historical Inaccuracy, Inspired by Art, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kamigawa (Magic: The Gathering), Legends, Master/Servant, Military, Monks, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Rats, Samurai, Secrets, Spirits, Swords, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The forgotten tale of Seshora, Lotus Keeper.





	The Legend of Seshora

The Legend of Seshora

Author’s Note: Set during Kamigawa Block, before the events of _Betrayers of Kamigawa_. Based on a rumoured card (as follows) which turned out to be fake. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Seshora, Lotus Keeper 3WG  
Legendary Creature – Human Monk  
Protection from black  
T: Put a lotus counter on Seshora, Lotus Keeper.  
T, Remove a lotus counter from Seshora: Add three mana of any one colour to your mana pool.  
2/5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Summary:

The forgotten tale of Seshora, Lotus Keeper.

* * *

Seshora’s sword flashed through the air, stiff yet precise, taking with it the pink petals around her. This woman was a woman self-trained to the peak of martial ability, one of the most skilled samurai General Takeno had the privilege of knowing. Sinfully, one he was forbidden to speak about.

A child found mute after her entire town perished in a fire, Seshora was secretly raised in Takeno’s shadow, not to rise to be his equal or more, but to fulfill a servant’s role.

Every day, she watched the men under Takeno conduct military drills, and her need for strength and structure – what she lacked and lost the day her town vanished – bloomed with theirs. When she should have been washing, she learned bushido.

Since her discovery by Lord Konda and General Takeno’s unenviable obligation discharging her from Eiganjo’s walls, Seshora became a monastic presence residing in ratfolk territory.

She discounted the nezumi. They fought piddling feuds.

It was her fellow warriors she pitied. Though his retainers exhibited honour and enduring ideals, Lord Konda placed himself above these ideals.

The truth from her lips would bring shame, if not penalty of death.

It wasn’t that she was difficult to find. It was that Konda shunned her existence.

The legends of man and his allies scoured her story.

The lore woven by the spirits…was clear-cut. As clear-cut as the cuts she delegated her sword.

This last patch of green in the rot of Takenuma stood because Seshora kept it so. Too valuable to leave undefended.

“Your unflagging guardianship of the lotus field impresses me, Seshora-dono.”

Her former interest’s bare soles walking the path of least resistance towards her, Seshora put away her weapon. The handsome soldier with solid muscles and scarred arms carried a wooden katana across his back. His armour was of his own creation, a beast’s rib cage tied over his chest, and its antlers, over his waist. His dishevelled, unfastened black hair stretched down to his buttocks, blocking a side of his serious face. A face which had strong parallels to the icy gaze of Masako, Konda’s advisor, remembered and feared for her humourlessness.

“Isao-san. Remarkable of you to leave Jukai. The general will be looking for you.”

Isao was the deserter to Seshora’s outcast. However, accounts weren’t dismissive of Isao as they were her. The “Enlightened Bushi” (he declined to refer to himself this way) was pursued continually by Takeno to re-enlist in the daimyo’s army.

“I only depart my refuge to visit an old friend. I claim no allegiance in Lord Konda’s war.”

“Nor do I. Yet, I am the one who history ignores.”

“A perfect tragedy,” Isao lamented.

_The History of Kamigawa_ describes how Eiganjo was the only place on Kamigawa where no kami ever set foot.

_The History of Kamigawa_ was wrong.

In the swamp, a beautiful flower refuted Konda’s attempts to hide her valour, and the gods stampeding the plane were cowed.


End file.
